The rainbow stick is a toy which is constituted by a first bonding member fixed to a stick shaft, a second bonding member which is movably bonded to the stick shaft, and a plurality of strip members provided to be able to bend between the first bonding member and the second bonding member. The ends of each of the strip members are attached to the first bonding member and the second bonding member, respectively. This toy is intended to enjoy making various shapes such as a soap bubble, a jelly fish, and a sphere by rotating the stick shaft to change the colors and the shapes of the strip members (see Patent Literature 1). The manufacturing and distribution of this toy has been improved by the inventor, as the vice president of World Rainbow Stick Association.